


The Universe Watched

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Backstory, Creation, Gen, Headcanon, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: "I know plenty of things. More than any Kabu, more than any book. Should you listen to me, you may understand the world shown to you slightly better."-Universal lore that applies to every single one of my Kirby writings. Put here for easy, blunt explanation. Assume to be complete if long swath of silence between updates.[Fic Art]





	1. Its Own Sadism

   "Once upon a time, nothing existed. Nothingness, pure nothingness. The sort of nothingness that we can't comprehend, a nothingness even more absent than light. This nothingness was unsatisfied with itself, and sat like that for a very, very long time. Sitting and thinking, the nothingness thought to itself 'I'd like to be something'. So it became something.

   The something it became was the universe. Of course, it wasn't much, but it was a little more than what it was before. Gasses and atoms and all, encouraged by something to come close and hug eachother until they formed great astral bodies like suns and planets. It took a very, very long time, but soon the universe became full of great big shining suns and empty planets.

   But the universe was still unsatisfied with itself. Though beautiful with its ever expanding body and sparkling insides, it wasn't satisfied. The universe desired life, life to observe. Life to play with and watch. But each and every moment it spent waiting was agony. Life surely did arrive in certain places, but it was not the life the universe desired.

   Animals and creatures, simple in scope and in brain, were all the universe had. And again, still, it was unhappy with this. The universe desired more from its animals, more from its creatures, so the universe growled and rumbled, exploding with bitter impatience in all aspects. From its violent impatience arose magic, which weaved itself into space and all the creatures it could.

   When it realized that its little creatures could harness abilities never seen before, the universe thought of an idea. It thought to use this magic for itself, to create what it so desired, so that it may toy with its creation however it so desired.

   The universe created what nowadays is known as fear magic, a magic most fearsome and drawn from the disparity of all lives. The universe congregated this magic and drew it together harshly and forcefully and gave it form, but no spoken purpose. The universe watched its first creation struggle and cry out in confusion and terror, begging for purpose and reason to the empty void, whilst the universe did nothing but watch, because it had no answers to give.

   The universe's first creation; fear, traveled throughout it in desperation. Draped in white, with claws of steel and a face most heinous, it was left isolated and terrified. After thousands of years of aimless travelling, when it happened upon a planet with life, the creatures ran from it. But it was much faster, and it would grab onto their bodies with claws sharp and rip them to accidental shreds without trying. 

   Confused by the death it caused and even moreso by the terror it brought, this creation felt incredible dejection from the rest of existence and had no idea as to why it was cursed to be alone even why others were around. Through its confused anger, its claws shot out dangerous electric sparks, scaring any nearby animal, even itself. It soon realized that it was capable of using magic, much like the things around it.

   When it focused itself, its claws turned a brilliant red. It held its hand out to an animal he'd injured, matching the color of its hand to the color the animal leaked, and watched as it gasped and wheezed with life, all wounds erased from its body.

   Happy from the creatures movements, the creation of fear went around healing the rest of those affected by it, very pleased by the reactions it got. Though, there were a few that did not react or move whatsoever, and to those it was disappointed.

   The universe continued to watch its first truly sentient creation with stoic silence, then glanced back to the rest of itself, barren and still full of things that could not think on the level it wanted yet. Then, it turned back to the white cloaked creation of fear, and watched it for the next billion of years. In that time, the universe finally thought of an answer to the it's creations plight; what its purpose was.

   Watching how it'd take away thoughts of terror through its pleasant demeanor, grow distressed when others were, it decided then that its creation's purpose was to die. To rid the universe's body of terror, and to make others happy, even if it resulted in said creature starving from lack of fear to supply its magical body with. Though it wished to, the universe knew it could not make its creation's starving death pleasant should it ever arrive.

   Deciding that its creations purpose was to die, it also decided that said creation must go to more than one planet in its lifetime. So, it decided to send a gigantic meteor at the planet it'd stayed upon for so long, and destroy everything it held even close to dearly. The creation survived because it could not be killed by physical means, but the planet did not. It watched the lava overrun planet with denial, and cried in the vastness of space, reassured once more than it would forever be alone as it traveled off to new places. 

   The creation's second bout of isolation, far worse than the first because it now had a frame of reference as to what company was like, left the creature permanently fearful of being alone. Desperate for company, even if it had to force said company, was what the creation had taken on. When it found a new inhabited planet to be on, it was met by hostility by the locals for its disgusting face and general atmosphere of danger.

   Twitchy and paranoid, it kidnapped and forced people to stay with it against their will. It would beg and plead for them to stay, willingly, but they'd escape the moment they could. It traveled from solar system to solar system like this, instilling planet-wide terror as it went. All the while, the creation of fear stayed confused and misguided, never given an explanation as to why its actions were seen as horrifying or irredeemable. 

   The universe watched, as it always did, and got inspiration to help quell the fear its other creation was creating. Taking the feelings of despair and hopelessness that people felt from its fear creation's existence, it spawned two new beings. This time, it told these beings their reason for existing; to quell the emotions their existences were based on.

   The two creations quickly realized what this meant. It meant that if they did as asked, they would die. Wordless in their realization and plans, the two followed through with their commands, but not in the way the universe wanted.

   The two new creatures confronted the being of fear, and harnessing what we know as dream magic, killed the being of fear with not a single scratch on themselves. From here, they established temporary peace across planets, with their two incoherent faces being hailed as heroic.

   In what's known as the Star Scripture— essential reading for those who follow the stars— these two creatures are known as Nihilvitae and Meusnemo. Nihil feeding off despair, and Meus off hopelessness. The fear incarnate, in the scripture, is called The First Scourge, or Scourge for short— labelled that way for being the first ever truly evil thing to ever exist."

  
  
  



	2. Warriors and Monsters

   "After the Scourge's death, Nihil and Meus mingled with the citizens of the universe, finding their unfaltering hailing quite interesting to receive. Promising to defend people from future threats such as ones like the Scourge, Nihil and Meus set off to look for other gigantic evils, but found none as significant or as negativity spreading as the Scourge itself.

   Dissapointed from this, the two decided that they would spread their workload out unto those who followed them so devoutly. To only the strongest, devout, and capable, Nihil granted the title of Star Warrior. Through their assistance, planets found themselves to be even more peaceful than before, and people became even more relieved and secure.

   But, as time wore on, rumors spread of the Scourge's imminent return, one with rage and burning fury that would scorch planets, much like it had apparently done to one it had stayed upon in the past. Fear spread, and the hailed gods held a blind eye to it. Sure enough, from all this fear, the Scourge did revive once more, taking shape nearby. 

   Though, as soon as it spawned, it tucked itself away and hid. It's powers now a fraction of what they once were, the Scourge was starved for fear compared to its previous life. Fearing it may face Nihil and Meus again, it stayed hidden for quite a while, lonely and desperate for company. But it had learned its lesson from its previous attempts, and stayed far from civilization and the people they contained.

   Wishing for any sort of company, the Scourge huddled inwards on itself and imagined creatures far from sensible, ones that it hoped would keep it company. Shifting its claws once more, and one of these creatures appeared. The Scourge could not believe itself, and clung to its own creation dearly, not noticing as it drew marks across its flesh.

   Only when it whimpered did the Scourge notice how its claws dug into its skin, drawing a strange fluid. This fluid was unlike any other, it was akin to what we nowadays call whitenoise— television static. With a quick flick of red healing magic, the wound was gone, and the creature was fine once again. 

   The Scourge took to creating more and more spawn as time went on, but never could it spawn anything that spoke or talked like it could. Once again, the Scourge became lonely and desperate. With its newfound magical capabilities to create life, it challenged itself to create something that could be just as smart as it was.

   It took hours, and the magic had taken a painful toll on it. A pain similar to one of bones breaking, that's what ensnared the Scourge's fingers as it pushed on to create a cure to its loneliness. Sure enough, its cure took the most simple shape it could; a small circle, with simple feet and hands, dark blue in color. On it's back; wings similar to that of a bat. It's eyes were a shallow pink, but in the dark they'd flash white much like how a cat's would.

   The Scourge was overjoyed, and called this creation Terer. Terer pledged his life to his creator, and spent months with the white caped entity. In those months, he traveled to local villages and stole produce, hoping it would help the hunger pains his creator was swathed with. The people who eventually saw him called him a monster for his eyes and wings, and feared him for his thievery and demeanor.

   The followers of the proclaimed gods Nihil and Meus, following the order of 'strength is to vanquish evil', descended from their place of worship from high in the mountains to protect the citizens of the towns they sat by. Terer found himself confronted by one of these followers, one known as Majella. Even though she was frightened by him just as everyone else was, she stood tall against her fear to smash him over the head multiple times with a blunt rock.

   With his retreat, he found her to be quite appealing for her bravery. Time wore on, and he found himself curious of her and the way she acted, how she got others to like her. After multiple scares, he eventually managed to talk to her. And while she was suspicious of his intentions at first, she found he had no actual bad blood, and did not want to harm others.

   Their meetings blossomed into love, and Terer spent less time with his creator than promised. Majella told Terer of his creator's wrongdoings, and showed Terer the proper ways of life, which the Scourge never could give him. Rather than being a thief and monster, Terer could be loved by many. Terer could show himself to be a truly good person, all he had to do was forgo his roots and begin a new leaf as something not of the Scourge's creation.

   Terer returned to his creator's hiding place, one day, the sun setting with brilliant hue. When he entered, he found the Scourge surrounded with monsters of all shapes and sizes; things to placate his loneliness until Terer had returned. The Scourge questioned Terer's absence with a quiet tone, and Terer could not bare to look his worried creator in the face.

   'I’ve learned of kindred, of love.' Terer said, 'Of who you are. Of what I am. Of what I should restrain to be; what you want.'

   The Scourge was confused by the statements, slowly but surely linking the words together in a way it feared to be true. With just a simple question of 'what', Terer went and put the answer plainly.

   'I defy you.' He said.

   A harsh silence lingered, and the monsters that surrounded the Scourge prickled with anger at Terer's sudden betrayal. The Scourge, stilled by shock, let the statement settle. A melancholy drew itself over the Scourge, and it made one request; for Terer to leave. When Terer was still, it requested his leave once more. It took the Scourge screeching for Terer to leave for the blue orb to comply, squabbling his wings in fear as he shot from the place of hiding and back to his beloved Majella.

   The Scourge stayed within its hiding for two weeks more, sulking in rage and sadness alike. The Scourge hefted itself up, wracked with the pain of starvation, and left the planet with not a single mark of its existence except for the creation that betrayed him. Not two days later did Terer come back to the empty hideaway to apologize.  

   The Scourge flew for new lands, ones it could find food capable of feeding itself on, when it was once more confronted by Nihil and Meus. The two had shriveled in power considerably due to their own reign, their incoherent forms slightly more emaciated and weak looking. They once more fought with the Scourge, but put up less of a fight than they did before. In fact, they barely fought at all as the Scourge sunk its teeth into them out of brash and thoughtless self defense. It was almost as if both of them had already given in to the idea of death, and welcomed it with open arms.

   The Scourge, horrified by the battle, twitched and attempted to heal those in which it had fatally injured. Almost as if their bodies rejected the magic itself, their wounds refused to close, and they refused to breathe with life. Grabbing both of the gods, the Scourge dragged them back to their followers in hopes that they might do something to fix it, but naturally, said followers grew terrified and hostile immediately. Arming themselves with anything they could, appointed Star Warriors appeared and fought the Scourge with a ferocity only matched by the gods themselves.

   The attempt was brave and admirable, but the Scourge stood strong; incapable of death by typical means. The attack was stopped as Star Warriors and citizens alike prayed for the dead gods, and against the Scourge. The white caped entity of fear grew exhausted and even more pained as the prayers affected it, while the spirits of the fallen gods appeared in the air in figures equivalent of golden flames. 

   They did not speak as they granted their appointed warriors their magic— dream magic—, then faded off into nothingness. With weapons of blinding gold, the Star Warriors struck back against a yielding monster. The weapons burned through the Scourge's face and claws, causing it to howl and shriek in pain. With its adrenaline and fear of death allowing it to have energy once more, the Scourge vanished back into space before its life could be ended infront of the god's followers.

   Once more in the black expanse, the Scourge gave in to its still burning wounds, and the rest of its magical body was drained of life. The Scourge found itself in a much longer, more torturous death than the one it had experienced before. It took hours before its body and cape dissolved into nothingness once more. No one but the Scourge itself and the two gods of spirit knew of its death.

   The fallen gods appeared before their followers once more upon the Scourge's timely demise. They informed that despite their death, they will live on. For while the Scourge and evil itself still lives, they will watch over all and grant the title of Star Warrior to those destined to do good. They had also informed they granted weapons and people the ability to use dream magic; the Scourge's only weakness. With not a word more, they disappeared once more. 

   Nihil and Meus became true gods of spirit, creating an afterlife for those who followed the Star Scripture, or those who served them.

   This afterlife was known as the Stars. Nihil itself would weave new stars into the sky, each one supposed to be a singular person. These stars only stayed visible for as long as the person was remembered by the people still alive. On the other side, there was the Void; the blackness the Stars were placed upon. Monsters and people of evil were sent there, permanently isolated in blackness until they have forgotten all semblance of self.

   What happens to people who're forgotten in the Stars or people who've forgotten themselves in the Void? Their souls are recycled and given new life; a new chance. Fresh and brand new.

   Nihil, weaver of Stars. Meus, escort of the Void, work together in perfect harmony in their judgement of spirit. They based their decisions only off hard facts rather than emotion.

   When the Scourge had appeared before them for judgement, there was no words. A simple movement of Nihil's needle, and the Scourge was cast into a nameless place between life and death. A waiting room that some places call Limbo. In there, the Scourge waited for its new life to arrive, trembling and panicking from the lack of a single other person within its 'waiting room'.

   While the gods were dead, those who lived were cast into an age of hopelessness and despair never known before that point. The Stars sparkled all the brighter as people's resolves were tested, only to fail and crack under the threat of the Scourge's continued existence.

   It didn't help their hope knowing that in the scripture, it was described that if the gods fall and die, one day they'd return to the physical plane, corrupted by the Scourge's evil powers."

  
  
  



	3. Cut Worms

   "After the death of their gods, people were plunged into an age of uncertainty, despair, and hopelessness. Unknowing that the Scourge had died, they'd assumed the creature had gone to lick its wounds in the vast expanses of space, or on unreachable planets. The Star Warriors who were granted the powers of dream magic went to work spreading it and teaching it to others, and enchanting weapons of the star shaped variety.

   This magic spread across the galaxies, reaching many a planet and people. It's use became widespread, as weapons enchanted with dream magic were quickly hailed as the most powerful banes of evil to ever exist. Despite their security in weaponry, not a single person felt safe whilst knowing the creators of this magic laid in an unreachable state.

   With their god's absence came questions as well, most from a race of people made entirely of fire. These firepeople, had plenty of followers of the Stars within their planet, as most planets did. Photron, the ruler of these people, read the scriptures and heard of the godly battles himself and grew skeptical and fearful. Believing full well that Nihil and Meus would return corrupted as foretold, he created a blade powerful enough to threaten their forced returns to life. A blade forged from the jagged metal of the earth, and enchanted with dream magic, Photron found the blade to be incomplete with just such things.

   Believing the two late gods to be the creators of dream magic, Photron knew that the blade would need more than just the holy sorcery within it. He sought a magic most heinous; the one the Scourge was borne of. 

   But the blade stayed incomplete until a new threat arrived in the galaxy. A worm with blade-like legs on its sides and white eyes that shone like suns, skin as black and starry as the space it lived within, came searching for what its eyes resembled. The first true threat to the galaxy after their god's demised had arrived, and all who saw this worm claimed it to be of the Scourge's hellish creation.

   The worm traversed the galaxy, swallowing suns and leaving planets to fly off into the expanse of space, freezing over into frozen wastelands from the lack of light and support from their life-giving stars. The Star Warriors, guided by righteousness, fought against this gigantic parasite wherever it might've went. But, even when fought against, no Star Warrior was strong enough to defeat something as big as the worm was. Alongside this, the worm's skin was impervious to dream magic, rendering their weapon's enchantments useless.

   Plunged into fear once more, people cried with disparity. The Scourge, born once again from people's fear, saw their plights against the sun devouring worm and went to assist them in their fights. The Scourge, much bigger than any Star Warrior, fought the worm through forcing its mouth to shut. Grabbing the worm by the rest of its length, the entity of fear tied the worm into a knot it would not break any time soon.

   The Star Warriors were unhappy with the Scourge's assistance, and chased it off with no actual fight. There was one, however, that was happy to have the Scourge within their domain; Photron. Overjoyed by the ruler's invitation, the Scourge was none the wiser to what Photron had planned. He lead the Scourge over to his sword, which he admitted was still a work in progress. All Photron requested was that the Scourge grant the sword some of its own magic, so that it may be completed. 

   The Scourge held its hand above the magical sword's golden blade, then willed part of itself to infuse with it so it may become stronger. Its hand dripped a dark blue starry liquid, and only five drops of the liquid came into contact with the blade before the Scourge withdrew itself from pain.

   Photron thanked the Scourge, then sliced its face in half. The Scourge cried in pain and betrayal before fleeing once more into the vastness of space. Photron still found his work still to be incomplete, even despite the additional power the white menace had added.

   Photron cried out to the Star Warriors, requesting a fine one to help with the assistance of forging his sword. One truly valiant and brave. Sure enough, on a Warp Star, one Star Warrior did arrive. When Photron told the Star Warrior of his plans to seal a soul inside the sword, granting the sword life and sentience of its own alongside unbelievable power, the Star Warrior was hesitant to help him.

   When Photron said that this sword would become so powerful that it could kill even the most powerful foes, such as the worm still tied up, the Star Warrior agreed. Losing their life, their soul transferred into the blade, and it was finally complete. 

   Photron called this sword his language's equivalent of deicide; Galaxia. When he attempted to wield it, however, the blade electrocuted him with golden sparks. Confused, he asked Galaxia why it would not let him touch it's handle. It responded that it would only allow itself to be wielded by a cold, hard fact; the power of its user. Only those who possessed great strength could wield it, and Photron was far from being qualified.

   Photron called his warriors to his grand blacksmithing palace, and not one of them were found to be worthy of the blade either. Photron called more Star Warrirors to his side, and out of what was maybe a hundred of them, only one was qualified to wield the heavenly blade. Taking Galaxia, this sole Star Warrior flew to the still restrained worm, and sliced it clean in half. From its guts spilled suns, which all merged into eachother and exploded, destroying the worm for good. 

   Glinting in the light of the suns, Galaxia's first feat of strength was proven. But the sword was not to rest then, for there were still more creeping evils to meet its business end."

  
  
  



	4. Pseduo Life

   "One such evil came in the form of multiple races whose names have been long since lost to time. Alongside these races, defectors of all that was good and natural; sympathizers of the Scourge. These races had saw what irredeemable actions had supposedly taken place by the hands of the two gods of spirit, as well as the Star Warriors themselves.

   They desired what they believed to be retribution. They desired the true obliteration of the worshiping of Stars, instead to be replaced with hailing the 'one true god' that had been so discriminated against. The Star Warriors, naturally, did not listen to the threats of these people, and turned a general blind eye to them. This blind eye greatly helped these people's efforts to militarize their threats.

   They were greatly different from the rest of the galaxy in the sense they held powers far greater than ever seen before. These people could create machinations and objects with the ability to rip holes in space, convert matter from one thing to another, send things back in time, and much more. These creations were extremely, extremely advanced for their time. As even millions of years later, we still haven't the ability to do such things with our own machines.

   These people created objects than when worn, gave the user immense powers. Accessories, mostly. Accessories that allowed people the same abilities as their machines. They gave mortals the powers of gods, and only then did Star Warriors become concerned. 

   By then, it was much too late. Their machines had spread far across the galaxy. Sentient robotic comets, moving columns with wings of 'strange crystal', and many other things. They could fire immense plasma from themselves, crushing any opponent they may have. For once, the Star Warriors could not solve their issues with mindless violence.

   it took a small child speaking to one sentient comet to get it to defect from it's creators and fight for the Star Warrior's side. It destroyed many of it's robotic siblings, and converted a few to the side of righteousness as well. It did this alongside the wielder of Galaxia, ensuring that it did not die from the battles.

   With their own machines against them, it took not long before the creators were wiped out. Star Warriors took their weapons of universal threat and used one of the machine's ability to rip holes in space to fling them to a planet that no life was ever to develop on.

   Life would actually end up developing on that planet, but only thanks to the artifacts held there. But that happened millions of years later, and the artifacts had become guarded by a dragon by then. Unimportant, sorry.

   These people, the Ancients, when brought to the judgement of Nihil and Meus, were given compliments. Their machines were quite brilliant and very useful, the two gods said. But with that, they cast all the offenders into the Void, where their knowledge would be permanently forgotten.

   The sentient machines spread through the universe. They took names that the Star Warriors gave them. One came to be known as Star Dream. I'm sure if it's creators were alive, they would've popped a vein or two at the new name."

  
  
  



	5. The Dead Leave

   "The mechanical comet was the more special of the two machines. People found this out after asking it what it's purpose was, and it responded simply that it was designed to grant wishes of any proportion. Power, wealth, extended life, anything could be granted so long as the comet had enough energy to do so. No one was judged on whether they deserved their wish. If they delivered the power it required, then it would give them whatever their hearts so desired.

   Though the source of their power, the Power Stars, were hard to find, people would quest to find them for the promise of a single wish being granted. Some were selfless in their wishes. They'd wish for great diseases to be wiped out, for creatures of the Scourge's design to be eliminated, but more importantly to this narrative, they would ask for passed loved ones to be returned to the land of the living.

   Whether sent to the Void or to the Stars, people were plucked from their eternal rest and brought back to life with no memory of their time within their afterlife. They would wake as if they were just had woken from a dreamless sleep rather than death.

   From their hall of judgement and perch in the realm of spirits, Nihil and Meus saw the souls of the dead being forced back into the land of the living. They did not take offense to it, but rather, great disappointment. The two gods spoke out to the universe for its assistance, for it to create something to allow and ensure that the dead would be returned.

   The universe listened silently, and congregated the emotions of grief into a singular being. It's face the shape of a ogrerish skull and with hands made of bone to reflect it's skeleton aesthetic, and a body of ghoulish black flame, this creature was named Necrodeus by those who wrote the Star Scripture. It was capable of passing through both the realm of spirits and the plane of mortals with little issue, and was swiftly recruited and told its purpose by Nihil and Meus. 

   As their underling, it was Necrodeus's job to assure the dead stayed dead, and if they were brought back to the realm of mortals, that they should be dispatched. It had a sense, an internal radar for those who were ripped from their eternal sleep, and it followed this radar to its victims.

   Bringing death upon those who'd already been given it and punishing those who'd ripped them from their peaceful slumber, Necrodeus found itself overwhelmed as magic studies made by mortals advanced to the point of necromancy. But it was not to be beaten so easily. Necrodeus cast a magic to tinge the dead's return; a sickness. A disease like no other. Incurable, unbeatable, unhealable, and could not be wished away. Most importantly, it was fatal.

   This disease was named Star Sickness, said to be caused by the dead longing to be returned to their sleep. Necrodeus knew that despite it's creation, that didn't mean it got to slack off on it's job. The first thing it did after the sickness was created was dramatically injure the comet, as because of the machine, there were many an undead persons running about.

   To this day, Necrodeus is said to cross the blackness of space to punish those who've turned to magic to resolve their issues of grief. On the off times it has, it relaxes amongst the jury in Nihil and Meus's court of judgement, always amused with seeing the reactions of the newly killed appearing in the hall.

   It finds Nihil and Meus's commands to be odd at times, but it generally remains unquestioning."

  
  
  



	6. Evil Triple

   "With all well and peaceful in the universe, and order seemingly established, all was well. Then it wasn't. People were happy, er, generally happy, and from that exposed happiness birthed leeches. Like.. Imagine a garden full of grass and plants. You'd expect there to be weeds. Well, weeds surely sprouted in an attempt to sap people's joy and convert it to their own energy.

   From three different 'plants' did these weeds grow off of. The first was the joy people felt when being around people they loved. Friends, lovers, family, any sort of happiness derived from it, the creature would seek out and absorb. The monster was wordless, it's mouth formed shut by its own skin, and jaw locked together so tight that to move it would require more force than any mortal creature could exert. It's eyes were uncanny, burrowed deep into its skull, and constantly constricted out of some unpleasant feeling.

   The second found power in the joy people felt with themselves. Confidence with themselves, fulfillment for completing physical goals, even the most vain of joys were what it fed off of. Its jaw hung open, broken, with it's tongue flicking about in the air erratically. This was not without purpose, as it had been formed without eyes to see. While it had difficulty getting around in the first hours of its existence, it quickly found the easiest and most efficient way to see; through tasting the air and through touch.

   The final consumed a happiness most rare and delectable. The feeling of swelling pride after a task, of completion with great rewards. Though it was rarer, the monster did not fret, as it could seek out its food with eyes specifically made to target its sources. It could not hear the sounds of jubilance from the people it ate from, but that did not matter much to it. 

   Much like the weeds I compared them to, they sucked joy out of whoever they effected before moving onto the next. They left their victims disoriented and slightly confused, along with ever so slightly miserable or indifferent.

   With their horrifying physical features and mangled bodies which moved faster than one would expect, they sucked joy out of entire nations at a time before moving to another to leech from. None would fight them due to the procrastination and laziness they injected into their victims. The populous reasoned that these monsters weren't much of a threat. They were just eating happiness, nothing more.

   They weren't much of a threat until they began building an army of horrible spawn to take over the planet and harvest it for energy at every single corner at once. Then they became slightly more of a threat. Then the three found that if they removed one's ability to feel happiness at all, they'd gain powers beyond belief. That's when they became a huge problem.

   These three monsters clung to one planet, and did not spread across the galaxy for fear of attracting too much attention to themselves. Unfortunately, this planet was one of many which held contact with Star Warriors.

   The Star Warriors were only contacted after the three creature's reigns had been solidified on the planet. It'd been overrun with evil spawn, sucking the life from people's eyes and the smiles from their faces. The planet stayed colorful, the people stayed physically healthy in some sense, but in their eyes they'd been brought true misery.

   Seeing this as a potential intergalactic threat, the Star Warriors sent their strongest— the one that carried Galaxia. Y'know what, I might as well drop his name because.. Well, spoilers, he's a bit important.

   Morpho Knight, first wielder of Galaxia, destroyer of the sun-eating worm, survivor of the war of the Ancients, and the strongest warrior in the universe, was sent to this planet. He was sent alone, as the rest of the Star Warriors had full faith in his abilities. He did as well. For while Morpho Knight was very physically strong, his mental state was not. He knew this well, and made sure not to watch the misery-filled population he saved.

   He cut down vicious spawn with swift golden-bladed justice, spilling blackness from their wounds and spurting onto himself. Ontop of his black skin, it wouldn't even appear like he was bloodied. So when he approached the creatures in their den, they laughed at him. Two of them did, anyways. 

   They believed him to be glistening from sweat, from nervousness. But he moved his glove to his body and flicked the blood off into the floor infront of them, and he exposed his sword to be in a coated state such as he was, their laughter quelled. Turning to malice from being threatened, the three monsters fused into a terror of three heads and a gigantic, clambering body with more limbs than needed.

   Morpho fought long and hard against the beast and the minions it summoned to help it, but ultimately, he found that it was much too smart to allow him a killing blow with his sword. If he were to fight for too long, he'd be exhausted and ultimately be ended. So, he flew from the den and to it's entrance. The monster gave chase, calling him a coward.

   This is when Morpho unleashed a sword beam upon the creature's cave. A golden beam of sharp light, made of pure magic and concentration. It sliced into the rock and metal like a knife through butter, and caused a cave-in, trapping the beast below.

   Morpho could hear it's yells, saying that it'll break out. Saying that if it doesn't, then a day will come that when it will spread itself throughout the universe through a vessel more powerful than the one it was currently in. Morpho did not listen and flew off-planet, returning later with mages to truly seal the monster underground.

   It still yelled, yelling about how he was a blind dog, that he was doing something wrong. That just because people were in mediocrity and only slight unhappiness did not mean it deserved to be imprisoned. Morpho did not listen.

   With its den heavily warded, his work here was done. Morpho looked towards the citizens of the planet he helped to save and saw their smiles. Their gratefulness that the weed had finally been uprooted from all of their gardens. With their thanks, Morpho departed along with the mages."

  
  
  



	7. Jailings Of No Charge

   "For those like Morpho, they would never have to worry about 'wrongs'. He and many others were borne warriors of the Stars, and were essentially handed a free ticket to a pleasant afterlife and easy judgement so long as they did their job proper. Monsters, much like the one Morpho had sealed beneath rocks and wards, were not so lucky. No one living was told of this, but monsters, created by the universe or by the Scourge, were sent to the Void by default. No matter if the monster had done anything good in its life, no matter what they did, by spawn they were damned.

   Necrodeus silently mulled the decision in his— yes, Necrodeus decided to gender themselves by this point— head, but never brought it up to his superiors. It wasn't his place, nor was it anyone else's. So, as Star Warriors worked to vanquish evil from the galaxy, more and more monsters went to the Void. Naturally, people also died as time went on, and they were sentenced without a second thought. There was no defense, generally no questioning. Again, it was judge, a jury, and an executioner, and sometimes a single spectator. 

   Unless someone had been plucked from the Void, Necrodeus never interacted with the people who'd been sentenced to sit in there. He rarely, if ever, actually entered the Void. Because it's black and boring and there's literally nothing there. So, as more and more things sat in the Void to wait out their own memories and eventually become catatonic from isolation, the more that a couple of emotions congregated.

   The first was a desire for vengeance. For justice. From these wishes of the damned was born a creature of great intellectual prowess. Its name was Adiuvocarcer. It appeared within Nihil and Meus's court, not for judgement, but for employment. It introduced itself as a defense attorney of sorts, wanting to balance the court system. Nihil and Meus were cold and very factual, uncaring of motives or emotions. Adiuvocarcer was there to provide the emotional aspect in an attempt to sway the jury, and ultimately, the judge as well.

   Adiuvo received the job, but took on another responsibility as well; soul recycling. It found the order of soul recycling to be interesting once it received the job's instructions. Monster souls, strong ones, were recycled into new Star Warriors. Mostly due to the fact that Star Warriors stayed in the Stars for as long as they were remembered, but Adiuvo did not doubt it was for petty reasons as well. An ultimate spit in the face towards the Scourge. A spit the Scourge didn't even know it was getting hit by.

   Adiuvo got to work as a lawyer immediately. Whenever someone died and was brought to court, all information about its defendant would be automatically beamed into its head. Every single crime, and every single good act as well. Adiuvo would do this for all in the court.. Except Star Warriors, and, well, assumedly, the Scourge. Adiuvo never got to see it in court, but with its automatic sentencing to Limbo for eventual rebirth, it couldn't be defended.

   Adiuvo found its work frustrating. Very, very frustrating. As time wore on and it lost more and more cases, Adiuvo grew deeply unhappy with Nihil and the jury. It felt like no matter what it did or argued, its defense was ultimately brushed aside, like it weren't even there in the first place. Annoyed, Adiuvo wondered what could possibly inspire Nihil and the jury duty Star Warriors to send so many to the Void. 

   Reading and educating itself moreso on the history of the galaxy didn't seem to help. All it could conclude was that Nihil was cold and unmoving in virtue, and the dead Star Warriors were worried about what sort of godly wrath they'd cast upon themselves if they didn't agree with the judge. Adiuvo never found proof that Nihil was willing to punish the jury, but it was most likely a fear instilled out of reverence.

   Adiuvo figured that if it could not get the judge nor jury to move, it could get the future defendants to. Descending down to the mortal plane after giving its soul recycling duties to Necrodeus, Adiuvo informed the still living of how they were judged upon death. All heard of an automatic sentencing for monsters and Star Warriors, and how most inbetween were sent to the Void. Adiuvo intimidated the populous and they murmured of heresy. There was no way that 'most' were sent to the Void. But Adiuvo spoke that it'd even saw followers of the Stars could get sent to the void. Mostly because they'd committed heinous acts such as murder or other things in that vein, but it solidified its statements.

   Adiuvo believed that its talk would get people to act better. That knowing of what would send them to an essential eternity of isolation would get them to shape up and not do certain things. But instead, the people were uncertain. They feared Adiuvo for its horrid, shifting form, and nervously asked the god if it could stay for more questions. Adiuvo obliged.

   On a moon permanently cast in shadow was where a room was excavated. A large half-circle of a room lit nicely by torch and closed off by a large gate door made of pure moon rock. Adiuvo stepped within and found the room quiet and quite pleasant. Those who visited were pleasant as well. Their questions were easy to answer, and they'd often leave after a couple minutes, what with Adiuvo's shifting flesh unnerving them.

   Soon enough, the questions stopped coming. Adiuvo wondered where people went and attempted to leave its room, only to find the door was warded. It shrugged and attempted to dig through the rock. The walls were warded as well. While the now imprisoned god did not understand why, the people who set up the wards did.

   Something else had come up, something universe threatening, and they had set up those wards to make sure their god stayed safe. It was a very strong sort of protection ward, nothing could get in, but nothing could get out either.

   Adiuvo sat quietly in its cell, waiting.

   Some say it's still waiting to this day. But the waiting's dissolved into a terrible broil of hatred and anger, along with insanity from being isolated for so many years. A god, forgotten, turned a dangerous monster more than willing to undo the galaxy for the atrocity of wrongful imprisonment. Even if everyone who'd jailed it had been long since dead, a senseless desire for violent justice wracks it.

   Well, uh, that's what people say anyways.

   Now, what had it had been forgotten for? You'd think nothing would be more important than a god. Well.."

  
  
  



	8. A Spark

   "I did say a couple emotions came from those who were stuck in the void. The first, vengeance, which formed our friend the lawyer. The second was the feeling of dejection— the absence of care. This absence, this void created from void, fostered itself from spirits, and hated itself for existing. It did not take form like Adiuvo did. Instead, it stored itself and waited. Like a gas tanker waiting to be full before it took off to its destination.

   This energy was bitter and angry. It damned those who controlled the fates of the afterlife, and it damned all those who blindly followed them. How could they not see they were following 'evil'? Why had nothing tried to overthrow them, either out of glorious justice or out of a hunger for power? Why only fight against their followers and nothing more? That's what the energy questioned. 

   It came to an ultimatum. It would be the one to crush the gods like insects. But it was smart enough to realize it couldn't do this alone. If it were to be as strong as the gods, it'd need those to assist it, just as Nihil and Meus did. So, as soon as it felt itself ready, it left from the spirit realm it gathered energy from and descended to the living one. From one void to the void of space, it looked for one thing and one thing only.

   If it were a gastanker, it was looking for someone to light it on fire. It was looking for someone to spark it, give it the final bits of power so it could form itself a 'body' to speak. It'd require a gigantic congregation of emotion (good or bad) to do so, and this being found its spark sooner than it'd ever expected. On the edge of the galaxy, it found the Scourge, wallowing in endless self pity, dejection, and betrayal. 

   The energy surrounded the Scourge and sparked brightly red, black clouds nearly impossible to see amongst space. The Scourge, fearful, backed from the energy for fear of imminent pain. 

   'What are you?' The Scourge asked, keeping its claws to itself, ready to flee at any point where the cloud of sparks and blackness posed itself a threat.

   'I am your pain given form. The absence of care, your dejection. I sympathize for you, and I wish to be your friend,' it returned, its clouds shifting around the Scourge like a vulture around it's prey. But despite the offer of friendship, the Scourge stayed uncertain and fearful.

   'I've seen all you've gone through, and I wish to bring you a life you deserve. One of light and life, warmness and friends. All I require is a vessel, an empty body so I might be able to embrace you.'

   The Scourge was hesitant to listen to the cloud, but did so anyways. If companionship was promised, then things were favorable for the lonely white-caped monster. It listened to the cloud of red storm and every single detail it desired on its vessel, the Scourge creating matter from nothing and crafting the perfect body for the entity. There was nothing to lose, and if things went wrong it could simply just teleport away. 

   Upon the body's completion, the cloud covered it in it's entirety and was absorbed. The vessel moved, despite the lack of bones or muscle upon its conception. Its face stayed emotionless, for it was nothing more than a mask, similar in shape to a heart. As soon as it could, it stayed true to its word and embraced its 'creator' in a great hug, which put the Scourge to silent tears.

   Buried in the white fur and feather of the vessel's neck, the Scourge asked for the entity's name, which it had decided over the past hours.

   'Void Termina'.

   The two hung out for a while, chatted, shared feelings, then when the time came, Void Termina proposed something to the Scourge. Termina believed that if they had more people around, they'd be happier. The Scourge concurred, but admitted to Termina that people did not much like it. The Scourge worried that Termina would fall prey to their hatred as well.

   Termina's assurances that not everyone could be pleased did not deter the Scourge's worries, and wherever Termina went, the Scourge followed close behind. At the very least that way the two could be easily teleported away if things got ugly. But things never did so.

   From Termina's time collecting energy in the Void, it learned of an elitist species of creatures by the names of.. Oh, uh, right. Okay, spoilers, but I can't say their name. Their entire species name was cursed in an attempt to make people forget about them after a bunch of stuff happens. For the largest part, it worked. Back to the story.

   This elitist species sought magic and ways of using magic beyond anyone else. Their assistance in the war of the ancients was invaluable for the Star Warriors, as their arcane skills were one of the few things that matched the Ancient's technologies. They lusted for more and more magical capabilities. That's what Termina had learned, and the knowledge was invaluable.

   So, Termina went to these people first, holding the Scourge by the hand and making sure the fellow didn't wander off or get into trouble or anything. Which proved to be fairly easy considering its paradoxical aversion to people. These peoples demanded to know of Termina's motive, why it was present within their kingdoms, and why it'd brought the Scourge with it.

   Termina said it came in peace, hearing of the people's progressiveness in magic and offered up its own capabilities. When the people wondered what Termina could do, it tore holes in space to summon weapons once wielded by the Ancients in the war. These portals amazed the elitists, and they quickly accepted Termina's guidance, albeit some were a bit more begrudging.

   During the time Termina and the Scourge spent with these people, the more Termina told these peoples about the two gods of spirit. The disdain Termina felt, and why it did as well. The elitists heard their teacher out, questioning where needed (and there were plenty of questions), but eventually submitted to the ideas. The elitists were not easily convinced, but Termina's great power and abilities garnered it respect from the mages who'd accepted it.

   Influenced by Termina's presence and strength, as well as speaking prowess, they'd became followers. The Scourge did not trust the mages, no matter how much Termina urged the fellow to talk to them. 

   Regardless, amongst these people, Termina continuously spread its words of 'truth', speaking to the idea that Nihil and Meus were abusers of magical power; a great crime amongst the elitist's culture. Termina spoke of them to be manipulative martyrs, creatures of deceit, and the elitists always listened.

    As soon as possible, the creature who'd formed of the absence of care created a plan. To destroy all planets who'd hailed the Stars. All scriptures, all sanctuaries, all temples, everything. And once everything was gone, it'd go to the Stars, bringing its followers with it, and crunch the manipulative false gods in its hands like twigs. For the elitists assistance, Termina promised them great strength. Strength, strength in destruction. The elitists accepted, and Termina sent them out.

   Mages going around and attacking temples garnered the attention of Star Warriors. Many were sent to cut down Termina and its followers, but none succeeded, only being met with the creatures fatal and quick blows. 

   There was one Star Warrior who was sent that was not killed, nor did they kill Termina. Morpho Knight. Yeah, remember him? He of too many titles flew to Termina, cutting down followers as they tried to end him. But he was far too great in power to fall, and he made it all the way to the gigantic creature by himself. It stood alone infront of him, and he restlessly flicked Galaxia's blade, waiting for a move.

   But Termina did not move to attack, instead, it saw Morpho's blade and knew better than to try. So rather than attack him with a beating, it spoke to Morpho in a tone and speech most snake-like. It spoke of injustice, it spoke of how so many had fought against the gods he hailed, and it spoke of undying, unquestioning loyalty. Termina called him a blind dog, one with an uncritical eye, and provided evidence for terrible acts. It said that so many had fought against the Stars, all generally for the same reasons, is that not telling?

   Morpho knew of these terrible acts, and had been questioning them ever since he'd cut the worm. He'd figured the Scourge to be true, pure evil, but if it was, why would it tie the worm in the first place? That didn't make sense to him, and as Termina spoke more of injustice, the more Morpho listened. 

   By the end of the speech, he'd sheathed Galaxia— much against the sword's mental communication against doing so— and requested more information, which Termina was happy to give. It beckoned the Scourge to its side, and when Morpho saw the legitimate timidness of the thing meant to be the first born of evil, he'd concurred that he'd been lied to.

   Termina then sent the Scourge to heal those that Morpho had attacked, and when it did so, he couldn't help but feel deeply wronged. He questioned Termina's motives, and the creature gave him the exact same scpheal that it'd given to its followers. If people in power are corrupt, and one knows they're corrupt, it's best to get them out of power, isn't it?

   Morpho didn't know what to think, and fell into a state of existential crises. Termina allowed the Star Warrior to stay with it, the Scourge, and the elitists until he'd thought everything over.

   It was maybe a month before he surrendered to Termina's logic. Morpho Knight, wielder of Galaxia, strongest in the galaxy, and traitor to the Stars. Just three things for his title sounded quite nice, in his opinion."

  
  
  



	9. A Fire Stomped

   "During Morpho Knight's existential crises, Termina looked over the damages the Star Warriors had made to its followers. Sure, they were still around, but in much smaller amounts. Looking at their lifeless bodies made it realize just how fragile mortals were. It would've scowled if it had a face, but it didn't. It wanted something resilient, just as resilient as itself.

   Like an answer to its questions, pale splotches grew on its vessel and budded. An orb of pure white, spawned of an excess of its magic, had appeared. A child of it's own, snow white except for the singular red eye it had. Termina held its large child in its hand like a baseball, and thought of a name as more splotches appeared on Termina's body.

   'Zero, One, Two, Three,' Termina named off the orbs as more and more appeared. In total, perhaps, there were maybe a hundred. All these children based off feelings of negativity, bearers of great magic due to who they spawned from.. Yes, they would do nicely. Termina educated its spawn and then sent them out to do its bidding better than any simple mage could. 

   Perhaps it was the fact that no normal weapon could hurt its spawn. Only very, very niche strands of Dream Magic could; the sort of strands not widely used by the public or by those who hailed the Stars. 

   Termina wrote down its methods of creation in a simple journal, just to make sure it was easy to remember. It also wrote down other things, such as a description of its vessel, incase this one inparticular was ever lost.

   With both Morpho's and his spawn's assistance, things were going great. Planets were being attacked, and then some being destroyed by Termina itself. The Scourge stayed generally unaware of Termina's destructive tendencies, and believed its friend to just be going out and doing things most diplomatic. Which, well, Termina did do something somewhat diplomatic.

   It called Morpho Knight to it and requested one thing. He was to convert the Scourge's first and only traitorous monster to the side of 'righteousness', or to kill him out of vengeance. Either of these would work, but it would be preferable if Terer was brought back to his creator's side alive rather than be lost entirely. Morpho flew off, understanding his mission.

   Well, he attempted to. 

   Before he could truly leave, Termina called him back for one last thing. It extended its hand, and Morpho landed upon it like a small ladybug in a child's palm. From there, it complimented Morpho's abilities, but believed they could be improved upon in.. One aspect.

   'I wish to bless you. I know you are a being vulnerable the ever-killing abilities of time, and if we are to succeed, I believe it would be easier if you were immortal.. In a sense. I will bind your soul to this mortal coil for eternity, never to truly die, so long as my energy persists in the universe. If your body is to fail, you will find a new one by using others. Do you accept?'

   It was an offer that Morpho did not refuse. Termina's hand glowed brilliantly, the glow transferring into his veins and filling him with a great haze in consciousness as it stayed. His wings fluttered sparractically with newfound energy after the haze departed, and he thanked Termina for the blessing. Little did he know, the blessing was really more like a curse. We'll get to why in a second.

   It didn't take very long for Morpho to fly to the planet that carried Terer and his Star-hailing wife. Landing in a village near a mountain-placed temple, he questioned the locals for Terer's location. He received silence and fearful uncertainties, because Star Warriors had informed the village of Morpho's defection to 'The Second Scourge'.

   The locals asked if it were true. The 'Second Scourge', a creature of great power and horribleness. But before Morpho answered the citizens questions, Majella appeared through the crowd. She greeted him politely, feigning naivety to his traitorous acts with courtesy.

   'To what do we owe this honor?' She asked, aware of his many once honorable titles. 

   He replied back with just as much courtesy, answering that he was searching for someone inparticular. Curious, she asked who he was looking for, making a grave mistake of addressing him as a Star Warrior. He hissed back at her for the new insult, about to draw his blade at her, when the exact person he was looking for appeared from the crowd.

   'You’ve made a little bit of a name for yourself in this corner of the galaxy...' Morpho said to Terer, who looked quite displeased with his threatening disposition. Terer, who had overheard everything, asked Morpho why he was sought out, and Morpho answered him honestly. He'd been sent to try and dissuade Terer from the Stars and back to his 'father'.

   Though there were questions from Terer, and the two went back and forth, the conversation eventually ended with Terer's refusal to join the side of Termina and Morpho. He desired to apologize to his creator on his own terms, and he would do it without agreeing to destroying temples, scriptures, and potentially people as well.

   The two fought, and a great tussle was had. Terer used abilities never seen before, and Morpho faced those abilities with great strength and endurance. In the end, Terer lost his wing, and Morpho lost his life. 

   Well.. He would've lost his life. Instead, Morpho lost his body. The blessing had taken its toll, and Morpho's body vanished into bright, hot dust, and scattered to the wind, leaving a red-winged butterfly in its place. A butterfly; Morpho's soul stuck in a form most innocuous that not even time itself took notice of it. It flew from the battlefield.

   Terer, permanently grounded, picked Galaxia up by its blade as to make sure he didn't trigger its 'you are not worthy of me' defense. With the golden sword in hand, he and the other followers of the Stars put the holy blade in a temple for other Star Warriors to attempt to wield. Hopefully they wouldn't turn out like Morpho did.

   The butterfly soul retreated back to Termina, in search of help, but received none due to its muteness. Termina did not even notice the butterfly, and went on its way with its plan without Morpho's return.

   Ignored and trapped, he realized this blessing was more of an eternal curse. It flapped off, vowing vengeance on Terer's bloodline, desiring to be the one who destroyed Terer in his entirety; soul and all.

   Uh.. Okay, what happened next..

   Oh, right. Okay. 

   Out in their places of hideaway, the few remaining Ancients saw how the Star Warriors were getting their butts kicked. Not desiring to have their planets destroyed and not knowing of Termina's motives or reasons behind destroying planets, the Ancients began building.

   They built four gigantic needle-like spears, headed with hearts. The spears were of great technology, capable of tearing things apart atom by atom like a black hole, and keeping those atoms stored within the spear themselves. It's like they were enchanted.. But they really weren't. 

   Whilst the Ancients built these spears, Star Warriors dealt with Termina's spawn the best they could. The only way, it seemed, to fend them off was to think positive thoughts. Not wish for them to go away, but to just believe in optimism. The white orbs of evil would often cringe away at thoughts of optimism. With this weakness in mind, Star Warriors and mages focused on those emotions and poured them into weapons.

   Using weapons of heart and happiness, the white orbs died off, one by one, until Zero remained. Believing no more of Termina's children existed, the Star Warriors headed for the creator itself, who welcomed them in open arms. 

   Angered by the taunt of peacefulness Termina brought, Star Warriors began to attack, only to be decimated by the creature's immense display of power. It was a planet destroyer, after all, what did they expect? But Termina did stumble once, and it's mask fell from its body to reveal a gigantic hole where its neck and head should be.

   Delving into the vessel's body, the remaining Star Warriors tore out Termina's heart, which bristled and beat, creating a face on it the same of those that fought it. It twisted and contorted in the most horrifying and unnatural ways in an attempt to dissuade the Star Warriors whilst it floated back into its body. But before it could, the Ancients descended upon the heart, and stabbed it with the four spears, absorbing the creature and ensnaring it within. 

   The vessel crumbled into black and blue smoke without its heart, and Termina was defeated. The Star Warriors rejoiced, and the Ancients begrudgingly did so as well.

   The Scourge, who'd watched its friend die from the shadows, became horrified. Then, a nasty, horrible vengeful rage took it over, and it swiped the spears of hearts from the Ancients, then ran before they knew they'd been robbed. Star Warriors chased, but the Scourge was smart enough to teleport far from them, hiding off with its spears in the vastness of space. Its claws dug deep into the spears as it kept its only truly faithful friend close.. In some form.

   After a failed attempt to find the Scourge, the Star Warriors went back to the mages who'd helped Termina and its rise to power. They cast a curse upon their species name so that none may remember who they were, and cast them out to the farthest reaches of the universe to think about what they'd done.

   The Star Warriors, afterwards, requested to the Ancients that they find a way to imprison the Scourge as well, and get the spears back to avoid Termina being released. The Ancients, seeing an opportunity, accepted this task and laid out plans for two things.

   The first being Dream Palaces; places of great magical power that would only open if Termina was a growing threat in the world again. They'd hold some nonspecific magical item which could help Star Warriors defeat Termina or something of that sort. It wasn't very important, but these palaces would act as watch towers for Termina.

   The second were Dream Fountains. Fountains which 'spewed dreams' in its waters. It'd be powered by various dream magic weapons, like Star Rods or other such things. These fountains would be used to force the Scourge into what was known as the 'Dream Realm', where all unconscious minds were connected. It'd be put there after death, seemingly permanently so long as nothing bad happened. But here's what the Ancients planned.

   The fountains were to be used as summoning spots as well as places of great rest in disguise of imprisonment. For if even one stray leaf fell into one of these fountains, the Scourge would be pulled from its imprisonment in the Dream Realm, and back into the land of the living. If the Scourge were to bathe in the fountain's waters and the weapon ontop of the fountain was pulled out of place, it'd be sucked down below the surface and put into a great slumber for as long as the weapon was removed.

   The Dream Realm would be the Scourge's merciful place of rest as well as infinite company. Once the time came for the rest to be over, the Ancients could pollute the water and bring it back to life and physical form. Not only this, but polluted water was to heal the Scourge's core should it ever be harmed.

   A perfect plan. It worked too."

  
  
  



	10. Attempted Mercy

   "The fountains and palaces were constructed whilst Star Warriors chased the Scourge around the galaxy. It took literal years before they managed to have enough warriors to scare it onto a planet with a completed fountain on it. Blind from the desire to keep its needle-bound friend safe, the Scourge was completely unaware it was being lead into a trap.

   It only figured as much when it accidentally flew over a fantastical bit of magical engineering known as a rune. From this rune's etchings and markings flew ethereal swift cyan ropes which grasped onto the Scourge's cape and forced it to jar and stall. The forcefulness making it 'trip' and spill the spears it protected all over the ground for the Ancients to take.

   As much as the Scourge tried to fight and grab the spears, its restraints pulled against its claws and arms, pulling it away from the things that contained Termina. It struggled viciously as it was dragged away from the spears and in towards the center of the runes, but it simply was not capable of breaking its restraints. By the time it was in the middle, it was completely immobilized and roped down.

   The Ancients examined their spears and found that one of them had been slightly damaged by the Scourge's claws. It'd been leaking Termina's essence slowly, slowly into the outside world over the years. At least twenty-five percent of what the needle held was gone into the void of space. Great. Well, best to not let any more out than already was. They patched up the spear, stopping the leak.

   'Why? Why?' The Scourge questioned in a cracked voice, still struggling, 'I just want company, why am I not allowed to be happy? Not a single person dares to, just speak to me why!'

   'Because your gain of happiness is in destruction, the murder of gods, and the kidnapping of innocents,' one of the Star Warriors returned. 

   The Scourge cried out in its own defense, but the Star Warriors didn't listen. The Ancients did, and though they felt sympathy for the tied down creature, they knew they'd done the right thing with their creation of the fountains. 

   A Star Warrior mage was the one to cast the curse. They spoke in tongues that sounded like gibberish as the Scourge whined and hissed in the pain that came with the curse of imprisonment. It was a specific curse the Ancients requested. A curse that said that upon death, once the Scourge breathed with life, instead of going to the mortal realm, it would be cast into the realm of dreams, never to return. 

   Yeah, sure, 'never to return'. 

   As the curse continued, the Scourge's form grew deep cracks along its face and fingers. As they splintered and ran, it would struggle more and more viciously. Once every inch of its 'flesh' covered, the cracks turned a bright gold before fading, leaving their crevices for a moment before those disappeared as well.

   With the curse finished, all that needed to happen next was the Scourge's death. Which, considering the proximity to the fountain, was pretty easy. A simple grab of the weapon on the fountain's pedestal and careful grab and lift of the Scourge's cape allowed the Star Warrior tasked with its destruction to have a full, clear view of its static core.

   The Scourge begged for its life, not wishing to undergo the pain of death. The Star Warrior said it would be its last death, for the rest of eternity it'd be stuck within a landscape of dreams. This, surprisingly, did not quell its fear and it continued to struggle violently. But with a simple hold of the enchanted weapon up to its core, it howled in agony until it's body and voice fizzled into nothingness. 

   The rune was destroyed, and the weapon was placed back carefully into the fountain. With the Scourge gone and the needles retrieved, the Ancients needed to create a place to put said needles. And such a place did come to be. On a floating piece of land (oxygenated) in the middle of space, drifting like it had a mind of its own, that's where the Ancients put this place.

   It was like a palace, but bigger. It was known as the Dream Cathedral. It was a grand construction with beautiful spires and gargantuan bell towers which had more purpose than to just sit there and play music. For so long as these bells rung, a barrier which cloaked and protected the cathedral would remain up.

   In this cathedral, the four spears were stabbed into a block deep within its halls of prayers to unknown gods. Only those with the genetic blessings of a Star Warrior would be able to pass through the barrier around the cathedral and remove the needles. The monastery was so beautiful, it was such a shame that no one would use it.

   By the time of the cathedral's completion and send off, the Scourge's curse had placed it into the realm of dreams. Completely different place I'm talking about here, by the way. Dream Cathedral and this place are- you get the point. Different. Delirious due to the curse's side effects, it stayed scared and disoriented until a day had passed. By the end of that day, it looked upon its surroundings with great paranoia.

   It had awoken in a place of comforting pastels. A gigantic.. Hallway, it seemed. But there were no walls. If there were walls, they were distant and unreachable bright clouds. Despite this lack of walls, two lines of doors went into the realm's distant cloudy fog. Again, a hallway. The Scourge investigated the doors, looking around each one. From their fronts they appeared to just be doors that lead to nowhere. With a circle around said door it would seem to be true. But upon opening said door, this was found to be not the case.

   Though the Scourge didn't know it, each and every single one of these infinite doors in this infinite expanse was a gateway to a slumbering mind. A portal to what was known as a dreamscape. The place it now stayed, the dream realm, was a hub for these doors and scapes.

   It entered one of these sleeping minds, one who was having a dream before it entered. Upon its intrusion, the dream faded into the person's dreamscape; its colors taking on a reflection of their own outlook on life. It it was positive, the dreamscape would be pastel like the realm outside. If negative, it'd be storming and grey. This person's scape was a slightly greyed. Not that the white caped fellow knew what that meant.

   Upon seeing the Scourge in their dream, the person screamed and cursed, causing the white dream demon to flee back out the door, slamming it behind itself. The scream did not travel out into the dream realm's hallway. It was entirely silenced by the wooden door."

  
  
  



	11. Enthusiastic Colonialism

   "Confused and melancholy, the Scourge sat and wallowed in its self pity for a while before it figured to try and figure out a way out of this place. All it did, instead, was learn of its new powers as a dream demon. Such as the ability to create dreams or nightmares, manipulate the things within said dreams, and the ability to scan one's memories in order to create dreams.

   Dreams couldn't be created out of anything except what the person sleeping already knew. The first few attempts at memory scanning on people were disorienting and hard on it, but practice would come. Yeah, enthusiastic practice would come later. 

   It's time in the dream realm were short lived as people created runes specifically made to summon it. By people, I mean people who hailed the Stars and Star Warriors did. Well.. That and a small group of 'believers'. 

   Summoning runes were stolen from the temples and these 'believers' were the cause of it. They summoned the Scourge back into the land of the living, ensnaring it immediately. Through its panic and distress of being held down once again by magic ropes and bondage, these 'believers' shed their simple facade and revealed themselves to simply be people of greed.

   It asked for help, but those of greed only said that its calls for help would be ignored, even if anyone were around to hear them. It was a creature of pure evil, and no amount of sobbing or screaming would ever make anyone think otherwise.

   These people of greed cut the horns from the Scourge's head like tusks from an elephant using the ever so common dream magic-enchanted swords that basically everyone had. But these people were merciful, and instead of leaving it deaf from lack of horns enchanted to act like ears, they stabbed at the tornado core until the Scourge was dead once more.

   Then, well, dude eventually comes back and is smacked into the dream realm again. Completely healed and not deaf or restrained. It trembled to itself in the dream realm, alone, letting words and actions sink in. If it kept getting hurt because it was evil, because nothing would ever believe it was anything else other than evil..

   It was best if it started living up to its reputation.

   It got busy with the time it had, and began to instill fear and nightmares upon those who slept. Angry and bitter, tired of being in pain, it created horrifying visions for all to see when they closed their eyes. No one could do anything about it, either. No one could hurt it, and no one would ever be able to so long as it wasn't summoned to the real world.

   Its anger repressed its sadness and tears, and any regret it had was forcibly pushed down. It told itself to be evil, so that's what it was. Even if it didn't understand why it'd come to that, if it was meant to be evil, then so be it. It'd be an evil people were terrified of, and a force to be truly reckoned with.

   Though it didn't come into effect immediately, nor would it ever show itself until millennia later, the repressed and overshadowed sadness would begin to dye its white cloak into a deep blue. 

   Now, lets get into the villain of the week. Yeah? Sound good? Alright, lets do that. Alright, so.

   On one distant planet, during the times of the war of the Ancients, there were a race of oval-like people destroying their planet to the point where it was getting to the point of unsuability. Not too oval, just barely oval. Like, almost spheres, but not really. These egg-people were the arrogant and greedy sort, desiring power, land, and money. But they were smart. Smart enough to realize that if they did anything blatantly bad to the Star Warriors, they'd get their butts handed to them in an instant.

   So, once these egg-people got the ability to go into space, they pioneered their way out on wooden ships. Yes, wooden ships. Which is very fitting, if you consider how on Shiver Star, wooden ships were used by colonizers, which, well, is exactly what these egg-people were as well.

   Leading the charge was one known as Spolumbus, granted money to find and extort planets for their natural resources so that way their own didn't run out. And in his fleet of wooden space ships, he did exactly that. He went to planets that had no intelligent life on them and plundered them for all their worth.

   The Star Warriors didn't much care about his efforts because they were busy fighting a war at the time. Then they were busy fighting a bunch of other things like Termina and all them, so yeah, again, he didn't get much of the limelight in comparison to all these galaxy-ending threats or godly figures.

   It was only when Spolumbus began pillaging planets with intelligent life, after the threat of Termina had passed, he was given any recognition by a third party. Spolumbus was taking living, sentient beings from their home planets and putting them on reserve planets, where they were said to be educated in the more proper language and culture that the egg-people had to offer.

   The Star Warriors were very uncertain about Spolumbus's actions. On one hand, he was signing very obvious declarations with these people, making business deals in exchange for entire planets, and he wasn't exactly being violent. On the other hand, he was literally treating people and their cultures like animals. Sure, it was in the bold print, but still.

   After a review and conference, the Star Warriors decided to not involve themselves nor interfere with Spolumbus's actions unless he provoked outrage, outright. 

   One day, one of his ships showed up on a planet that hailed the Stars. He knew this and did not colonize this one. Rather, he spoke to people from the temples, from the villages, questioning if they and their smart selfs desired to work for him. He looked for riches, and he paid well. Not to mention, he went cross-galaxy. Most regular people never got the chance to visit space.

   Some took Spolumbus's offer. A few from the temples accepted, but more casual believers in the Stars were more willing to join him and his efforts. From religious folk joining his crew, he learned of the Scourge; a creature of white and golds. To him, the Scourge sounded like nothing more than a fantasy. One to not take seriously, and he brushed it off and forgot about it.

   A while later at a planet with a recently polluted Fountain of Dreams, he came across something rather strange. The planet was a big yellow one, full of vegetation with absolutely no sentient life on it.. Except for one singular person. Which, upon being detected using the ship's magic, Spolumbus docked and went to talk to face to face, expecting some weary intergalactic traveler he could easily shoo off.

   But no. He got a five foot tall sentient white blanket with a big frown on its face.

   'Wow geez, you're a real nightmare on the eyes, aren'tcha buddy?'

   Spolumbus smiled at the ugly creature, not noticing how all his religious crew had all paled and ran back inside the ship for some bit of safety.

   'Isn't he?'

   The rest of the remaining crew, obviously unnerved by the blanket's presence due to how towering it was— all of them being less than even ten inches and it being five feet sorta did that. Its visor blocked its true emotions. Spolumbus asked for the creature's name, and it hesitated, realizing it was never actually given one by what had created it.

   'You call me a real nightmare. So my name.. Nightmare.'

   A name.. Nightmare. And 'he' was assumed to be a male, so he might as well adopt that as well. Better than being referred to as an 'it' like some sort of feral animal. Even if he was more an animal nowadays than in the past.

   Spolumbus scoffed and laughed at the way Nightmare spoke, calling him a savage and telling him his planet was going to be colonized and used for sophisticated people to live on. He gestured for the big blanket to enter the wooden ship behind him.

   But Nightmare hesitated and trembled. Spolumbus scoffed, taking it as fear, and lassoed ropes around Nightmare's wrist in order to force him into the ship. He shook more as he was lead into the ship, form shrinking in order to fit through the door.

   It was hours later before the ship took off back into space. Nightmare had shook the entire time while on the ship, and once in space, that shaking ceased. He bared his fangs and revealed that his trembling was not from fear, but from pure, unadulterated rage. Rage for being treated so lowly, rage for being hurt in the past, rage beyond rage.

   He roared with hatred, his anger taking the form of electricity and discharging from every corner of his body like he was the middle of an explosion. The effect of his cyan electricity on a wooden ship was.. Well, it was disastrous for those on it, but for him, it was nothing short of glorious. Flames burning bright white, people with paled faces running on a vessel no escape, it was some form of stress relief.

   The ship burned from the inside out. Once leaks sprung in the bowels and allowed space into the oxygenated parts of the ship, it was all over for those on board. Asphyxiation, death by flames, either or, Nightmare was the cause. He incinerated his rope bindings with his explosion, and as the flames were choked alongside the crew, Nightmare burst from the ship and left back down to the planet that had previously harbored his lonely form.

   Little did he know or care, but Spolumbus had escaped the flames and choking of space via an escape vessel. But it doesn't really matter, though, since the person piloting that escape vessel ended up accidentally driving it into a reserve planet, where the both of them were beaten to death by the angered prisoners that they kept.

   His death didn't stop his nation's colonialism, but it certainly allowed its figurehead to be put out in a more than fitting way."

  
  
  



	12. Leggiadrous Beings

   "Y'know, with the way I'm describing things, it always seems like the universe is in some peril or is miserable or just.. Something bad is always happening. This isn't really the case. While the universe was far from peaceful with things being created out of whatever emotion, going around and doing evil and good stuff alike, there was peace in some parts.

   For a leech to exist, there needs to be something to leech off of. Just like how there was joy for that three headed demon to consume and drain, there were other positive emotions to consume and power off of as well. This time, let's focus on love. Romantic, platonic, whatever sort, love.

   There's been plenty of love thus far, hasn't there? Like how Terer loves his wife and tiny babies. How Spolumbus loved power and resources. How Star Warriors love their gods. How Void Termina loved carefully planned destruction. Our list goes on, but there's all different sorts of love, there's all these different sources. It's been going on for years, and there's been a leech on this love ever since it began.

   Near the creation of the first living being, shortly after fear, a smaller entity so unnoticeable took shape and quietly lived among mortals, watching how they loved eachother or loved hobbies, or loved objects or whatever. It watched how they loved, and it grew a wicked jealousy. Due to it's tiny size, it could not be noticed, and it could not be loved.

   So it bitterly bided it's time, watching and growing from the love expressed by others, slowly but surely ensuring an obsessive desire to have the feeling directed towards itself.

   People saw it for what it was when it grew large enough. A large creature of a velvety, unnatural stretched and bleached skin, not meant to be as large as it had gotten. But it posed no threat to them, so it's existence was tolerated. It spawned love, it encouraged love, and only asked to be loved in return, and that was enough for most of it's life.

   Despite it's coloring being similar to that of the Scourge's, people did not judge it for that. It's face was much more delicate and soft looking, even if the skin was horribly thin and waxy. Even if a set of second skin draped around her like a thin, transparent dress. Despite how it's flesh shifted as if restless bugs wiggled underneath it like it was a husk, people accepted it because of it's beautiful gem-like eyes and inviting colors.

   Green as emerald and as glittering as it too, it's swirling gaze was nothing but entrancing. Large eyes like that of some bee or fly, oval-like and bulbous. When it stared into the eyes of others, it's own would grow bright like someone were shining a light behind it's gem-like eyeballs, causing people to grow relaxed in it's presence.. Even if they were previously screaming in horror.

   It gained a name and subservient followers. She was addressed as The Empress because of her beauty being that similar to high royalty. She was quite happy with this, and happy with the love her subjects willingly gave her. In exchange for their love, she'd let them gaze into her eyes and upon her magnificent body. 

   With dutiful love for her and eachother, she grew more bulbous and large, only allowing for more to look upon her in starry-eyed wonder. But as word of her grandeur spread, so did concern. All those who did not see her nor look into her eyes became suspicious and wary of the planet she and her followers lived on. But she didn't do much, only watch the cosmos from afar and keep the people who loved her safe from the terrible harms that could possibly befall them.

   She defended her planet from hellish creatures of terror, all those that wished to usurp her or hurt the people that cared about her. The more she did it, the more vicious she became in her means of disposing of them. The more powerful her claw-like hands became, and the easier it was to slice through things with her jagged blade-like glass nails.

   During the times of Void Termina's threat, she watched upon the entire thing with eyes of pure unadulterated love. She'd grown fond of the idea of the two Scourges, and desired both (or at least one) of them for herself. But, well, she never got the chance to meet them before one of them died and the other one was forced to run around before he died too.

   Heart filled with a desire to find things that would fill the sudden void in her, she ventured to try and get her subjects to go and get more people to hail her. They were successful, bringing people back onto the planet to look upon her. Not all of them willing, but regardless, they became servants to her great beauty with just a simple look.

   One of them was a devout Star Warrior who was renowned upon their buddies for their devotion. For them to go and surrender their duty and religion to The Empress was nothing short of extremely suspicious. So, Star Warriors did what they had to do. They devised a plan.

   Seeing as how all those who followed her basically demanded that people should look at their Empress, they found one thing to be what they needed. They needed to blindfold themselves, or get someone blind to do it. A combination of both was used.

   Harnessing the destructive power of fires, Star Warriors burned away at The Empress's cold, sickly skin. She lit up like a piece of a paper in a wood fire, screaming as her terrible facade burned away and her innards were revealed. Underneath was a squirming mess of abyssal smoke, whisping around like restless flames. As soon as her skin burned away and this true form was revealed, all those that hailed her snapped out of their love and screamed in fear.

   The Empress, enraged and still fat from the love she'd stored, lashed at the Star Warriors. The warriors lashed back, but their enchanted weapons did not phase her due to her nature. She was made of love, she was made of purity, why would she be hurt by things just as holy as she supposedly was?

   More than experienced with sealing things away at that point, the Star Warriors recited a horrible curse. They had nothing else they could do. How does one fight something that's made out of love? They certainly didn't have time to figure it out.

   The people she'd taken their entire lives from sacrificed their souls for this curse, turning into ethereal, ghostly black chains. They grasped onto her and pulled her back, pulled her form into a gigantic ravine which she'd used as a graveyard for the monsters and people she'd slain. The spell called out to the souls of all those she'd affected, and eventually she was latched onto with ten thousand black manacles and chains.

   Her form was just barely able to be contained within the ravine's wideness, due to her gargantuan height. Despite her smoke-like state, she still retained the ability to affect things like she were made of mortal skin and bone. Her oil black claws dug into the ravine as she was pulled down, her form morphing into the deep shadow already present as she called out.

   'You will love me, you will love others as you once had! The cosmos will see my grandness and fall into a deeper devotion than ever seen with the gods before me!'

   The only remaining visage of her form— her eyes— glowed once more as she desperately tried to grab for anyone's assistance. She fell short, and with one mighty tug from the black chains, she was cast deep into the ravine's depths. Her form morphed into the darkness and became one with it. 

   The ravine shuddered as one more intense spell was cast; one to close it. Tectonic plates growled and caused an earthquake unlike anything the planet had ever seen before. Sure enough, after it passed, the ravine had closed, causing a slight strange pointed outcropping of rock. Like someone had sowed the two parts of the ground together a bit too above where they frayed off, and now there was a pointed edge where there shouldn't be.

   Confident that the amount of darkness from literally no light at all would keep her contained, along with the thousands of black chains, the Star Warriors left her to her imprisonment. It's said that if you go to that spot, you will feel especially lovey towards others and yourself."

  
  
  



	13. True Primordial Evil

   "Well, The Empress was all about love, wasn't she. As things would have it, due to the expanse of the cosmos, there was constantly new things popping up here and there. Amongst the great stars and the darkness, other beings dwelled, waiting to be discovered or born. One such being who was waiting for so long was..

   I.. It claimed to be there since the dawn of time. Since before the universe even thought its first thought, or breathed out its sigh of creation. It claimed to be there, but that's all it is. Claims. Honestly, I would believe it. Because this thing was so awful and horribly powered that it outranked anything I've ever talked about previously or will talk about in the future.

   It's not really a being so to speak, much more.. A group. They don't seem to have thoughts, they don't seem to have feelings, they don't seem to have really anything except bodies and one desire. To have fun, and carry out what others would consider ill. Well, ill-humored. Like a dance between normal humor and sadistic comedy.

   They called themselves clowns.

   They wore makeup before it was invented, they invented feelings to take on once they saw others experiencing them, and they roamed the galaxy seeking ways to keep themselves occupied. And they did. They were odd little creatures that when looked upon, carried this sense of immediate dread. One in which adrenaline would spike and allow people to do superhuman features, such as run long, long distances.

   To be a clown was to be greatly.. Mistrusted. But a clown never seemed to do much wrong until sadistic tendencies kicked in. Then towns would be wiped off maps. Then cities. Then countries. Then continents. Then planets. Then solar systems. They wouldn't break, they wouldn't shatter or be destroyed, they'd simply vanish into thin air and anyone who'd known of the place would react with proper confusion.

   Clowns could make individuals disappear, or entire galaxies dissapear. One clown could make an entire galaxy vanish. Now, I consider myself essentially omniscient. I've seen a lot, I've been around the block. But I cannot see where the galaxies or people or whoever's vanished go. I cannot see if the clowns truly did start existing before the universe, or if they'll ever stop existing.

   Clowns call themselves, sometimes, an omnipotent force of pure evil, when questioned as to what they are. And yes, again, I'd believe them. There's nothing there that isn't worth believing, from what I've seen.

   Star Warriors tried fighting them. The Ancients tried fighting them. Other species, entire galaxies tried fighting them. Some vanished. Not all. But once things seemed truly hopeless, the fighting stopped and the clowns were left alone, like a unmovable statue with slightly uncanny, creeping features in one's home. 

   When the afterlife that Nihilvitae and Meusnemo— yeah, remember those guys— made was established, there was only one thing they would never allow into their court, under any circumstance. Clowns. So, clowns became an omnipotent, immortal, timeless force sheerly because the gods of the afterlife were too scared of them to judge them in a way the clowns did not find favorable.

   Everything shudders under the sight of a clown. Reality itself, gods, everything, everything fears clowns. True clowns, that is. Not the clowns that people can adopt themselves into being. The clowns that have already existed, and will always exist, those're the ones that truly cause space and time to strain and scream in mute horror.

   There has never been any true fights against clowns, and there never will be. No wars. Nothing. Clowns are unstoppable, and out of everything I've talked about, I think that scares me the most. But anyone in their right mind would be scared of things they can't explain. Especially gods with near infinite knowledge, like me.

   I say near because no matter what, I can never comprehend clowns.

   I can only wish the best for whomever comes in contact with them in the future. For those in the past who've vanished, I do hope they're dead. I don't want to imagine what a clown would do to a person who they've captured."

  
  
  



	14. Bliss and Happiness

   "A chaotic place that seems like it's full of misery, isn't it? The universe? It's really not, but most of the things that happen as major events in it worth talking about are. In the middle there's happiness and despair, that's how life is. But in the end, there's always death. Then recycling, rebirth, then death once again. Necrodeus, god of making sure things stayed dead and rending death onto those who needed it, didn't care too much for anything.

   Its uncaringness for the mortal realm stayed that way, nothing was much of anything for the skeleton. It had it's job, purpose, it did it well enough. It created the sickness which kept most of it's job rather plain and easy, and with that plainess came laze. A great laze which burned at its fires, turning them from black to a bright blue with its own sickness.

   Born from Necrodeus's enjoyment of peace, dripping from the blueness into solid golds and whites was a creature seemingly pure of heart and loving in 'soul'. When it lit itself alive, parting from Necrodeus into its own blazes which eventually morphed into the form of a large quadrupedal animal, its creator was still impartial. The new creature did not ask why it was alive or what its purpose was, for it already knew.

   It looked down on mortals from the realm of spirits which Necrodeus could so easily travel back and forth from. It saw chaos, destruction, tragedy, and horror. It took it upon itself to right what it saw was wrong. All that was dark, all that was bad would be prevented. Everyone, everything would live in peace and harmony instilled by it. They would be happy. They would be forever at ease under its golden, ever-flowing influence.

   It moved gracefully into the land of the mortals and it was quiet with what it did. It inserted itself into every creatured that lived, breathed, and could think. It removed all sense of sadness, anger, or distraught. It removed anything that was not positive, was not happiness. Galaxy-wide spread to universe-wide, and the creatures who made their life off of negativity soon suffered.

   The Stars themselves waned in their light and Necrodeus began to feel a bit peckish. Demons born of hatred began to fall dead with no more food source to prey off of, no matter how much they killed and maimed to get it. The true paradise that this creature created was appreciated and absolute uncontested by all mortal creature who unknowingly lived under it.

   It was like euphoria had made itself known to every living being that could feel it.

   But Nihil and Meus were not happy with the creature. Though they were fat and well-off in life from the years of storing despair and hopelessness respectively. With this thing living and creating a paradise for mortals, they could not keep their power. The afterlife would not be sustained. Star Warriors would have no stars to serve, and if they ran out of power, maybe the act of recycling life from death would stop entirely.

   It had to die.

   So they told Necrodeus to. It obliged, crossing into the mortal world and dealing out death to a creature who brought nothing but pure happiness. It returned the universe to a state of greys and manageable life."

  
  
  



End file.
